Battle of the Sexes
by vanillababii
Summary: Lily Evans is the most wanted girl in the school. James Potter is the most wanted guy in the school. Both of them are getting bored with their lives and want something new. Their new victims? Each other. Who will win this battle of the sexes?
1. Ch 1: Lily and James

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Lily, or any other of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.  
  
[Lily's POV]  
  
Hi, my name is Lily Evans. I'm 17 years old and I'm going to be Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I get the second-best grades in my year. I'm not going to say I don't break the rules, because then I'd be lying, I just don't get caught. None of that's bragging, it's the truth.  
  
I'm also the school slut. Not a title that I'm particularly fond of, but I'm not ashamed of it either. I'm the hottest girl in our year. I've shagged nearly every guy in the school from 5th year up, all of them willing. Once again, that's not bragging, merely stating the facts.  
  
I'm about to start my 7th year at Hogwarts. This will be my last year. I want it to be special, different from my other years, but I know it won't be. I'll still be almost at the top of my class; I'll still hold the record for Most Guys Shagged In One Year. I don't mind the education, but truth to tell, I'm tired of this game I play, this game of seduction. I know, I know, I'm a whore, a slut, how can I have the nerve to admit I'm tired of it. But I do have the nerve, and I am tired of it. I'm tired of the same old thing over and over again. I want something new, something more difficult, something more challenging. I want someone who's just as good at the game I play as I am. And that someone is James Potter.  
  
[James's POV]  
  
My name is James Potter. I'm 17 and I'm going to start my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm going to Head Boy this year. I'm not quite sure how I got the position, seeing that I practically live by the saying "rules are made to be broken". I'm quite bright though, and I'm at the top of my class, almost. My friend Remus Lupin is the smartest, but he's too timid to be Head Boy.  
  
I'm also known as a Sex God. I'm the most wanted guy in the school. Our gang, the Marauders, is the most popular group in the school. Maybe because of our pranks, maybe because the two hottest guys are part of it. Sirius, my partner in crime, is usually the most wanted guy, but he was forced to go on an exchange trip to Durmstrang. So, this year, I hold the title.  
  
Since 5th year, things have been going gradually downhill. I didn't notice it at first, but life was getting pretty monotonous. I mean, the sex was great, but it gets boring after awhile. There are only so many things that you can do during a shag. And the old use-them-then-lose-them routine gets tiring after awhile as well. I want something new, something more difficult, something more challenging. I want someone who's just as good at the game I play as I am. And that someone is Lily Evans. 


	2. Ch 2: Common Room

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Lily, or any other of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, eyes glazed over as she pretended to watch the Sorting Ceremony. Everyone was covered with voluminous robes, so it was pointless to try and check anyone out. Finally, the Sorting was over. Dumbledore stood up and silence fell over the room.  
  
"At this time I would like to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl."  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "This year's Head Boy is James Potter."  
  
Applause rippled across the room. Dumbledore waited for it to stop before going on.  
  
"And this year's Head Girl is Lily Evans."  
  
Once more, applause sounded. They both rose to stand by their headmaster.  
  
"Looks like you and I share a dorm this year, huh, Evans," said James nonchalantly, a handsome smirk twitching across his face.  
  
Lily smiled seductively back. "Yep, better enjoy it while you can, Potter."  
  
When the feast was over, Dumbledore led the new Head Boy and Girl through a portrait and down a hallway that even James had never seen before. They stopped at a statue of a rearing Pegasus with its wings spread.  
  
"Now, you two, the password is Coca Cola for the portrait and Reese's Pieces for the statue. Good night, and do try to get some sleep." His blue eyes twinkled with merriment and he turned and left.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other before turning towards the statue. "Reese's Pieces," said Lily. The statue bent its head down and folded its wings, revealing a small entrance. James motioned for Lily to go first, and they both ducked inside.  
  
.  
  
The common room was identical to the Gryffindor common room, only smaller and newer looking. A fire burned cheerily in the fireplace. There were two sets of stairs, one leading up to a door that had Lily Evans engraved above it, and another that had James Potter engraved above it.  
  
Lily went up to her room and gasped. It was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. There was a king sized bed covered in red and gold sheets, with elegant silk curtains around it. There were plump scarlet pillows with gold edges and Lily sank into them with a sigh. She shrugged off her outer robes to reveal low-rise jeans and a white baby tee. From the bed, Lily surveyed the rest of the room. There was a mahogany desk and chair, with a small shelf on it with her books all lined up. There was a drawer for spare parchment, a drawer for spare quills, and a self-replenishing bottle of ink. Her clothes were either hanging in the wardrobe in the corner, or folded in the drawers beneath. There was a trunk at the end of her bed that held spare sheets and pillows. A nightstand held some of her personal belongings. A portrait of a phoenix led to the Gryffindor common room. There was a door leading to the bathroom.  
  
James went up to his room and nodded appreciatively. A king sized bed sat in the center, with silk curtains hanging around it. The desk and wardrobe were made of mahogany. A small nightstand had some of his personal belongings on it. There was a portrait of a dragon that led to the Gryffindor common room. James pulled off his robes and tossed them carelessly onto the back of his chair. The robes arranged themselves to hang neatly on one corner of the back of the chair. He raised his eyebrows, impressed. Wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, he headed towards the door that led to the bathroom.  
  
Lily and James opened the doors at either end of the large bathroom at the same time. Not noticing each other at first, they gaped at the marvelous bathroom. There was a huge, pool-sized tub in the middle, with twice as many taps as the prefect bathtubs had. There were two showers, with glass doors that had charms on them so that you couldn't see through. There were two sinks, two toilets, and a urinal for James. Above the sinks were mirrors with small light bulbs that gave off a soft glow lining the top. Noticing each other at the same time, they started.  
  
"How long have you been there?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just as long as you have," replied James. He crossed his arms and leaned casually against the doorframe. Gods, she was hott. Good thing he was wearing loose pants, so his erection was partially hidden. Aah, why was she turning him on? He'd seen plenty of girls wearing a lot less than she was, even if she was prettier than all of them. He tried to get a grip on his emotions, but couldn't help checking her out. The jeans that she wore clung to her sensual hips and her long, lightly toned legs. The white shirt that she wore hugged her chest and plastered against her flat stomach. It hovered about an inch above the top of her jeans, giving James a glimpse at her milky white middle. Her auburn hair hung several inches past her shoulders, slightly wavy, but mostly straight. Her facial features were beautiful. The twin emerald orbs that she called eyes sparkled behind dark lashes. Her nose was delicate and her lips were full, soft, and kissable. Oh yes, he wanted her.  
  
Lily eyed him carefully. He was wearing baggy jeans, but not overly exaggerated ones. His were only slightly baggy, and only showed a few inches of his navy boxers. His black shirt was loose and did not show off his chest, much to Lily's disappointment. His arms were well toned, but not bulky. The muscles were and lithe. His raven colored hair was messy, but in an appealing way. It looked soft and a few strands settled lightly over his piercing blue eyes. A strong masculine nose graced his features. His tempting lips curled into a slight smirk.  
  
"Like what you see, Evans?" he said, moving towards her.  
  
Walking towards him, she replied, "Oh yeah, baby. How bout you? Like what you see?" She reached him and locked her arms around his neck, as his arms went around her waist. She leaned back to look at him, resisting the urge to devour him.  
  
"You're beautiful, Evans," he said.  
  
"I think you're beautiful too, Potter," she said before leaning in and quickly pressing her lips against his before pulling away.  
  
Catching on, James grinned. Tilting her chin up with one finger, he leaned in and kissed her back. He then moved his head to the back of her head, not letting her pull away this time.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She felt his tongue sweep along her bottom lip. Willingly, she gave him access to the inside of her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as hers did his. Damn he was a good kisser. Before he could pour more passion into the kiss, she twisted her head and moved away. "Oh my, look at the time," she said quickly. "Sorry, Potter, I have to go." Winking, she eased herself from his grip and walked away.  
  
James grinned as he watched the seductive sway of her hips. He didn't mind her walking away in the middle of a snog like that, he had expected just as much. After all, she was Lily Evans the Temptress, wasn't she? 


	3. Ch 3: Showers and Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Lily, or any other of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling  
  
[Lily's POV]  
  
I woke up and found myself in a large, comfortable bed. I was shocked for an instant, before remembering that I was Head Girl, and had the privileges of a private dorm. I yawned and stretched luxuriously before glancing at the clock. Good, it was only 5:30 I had plenty of time. Pulling my arms up behind my head, I thought about the events of last night.  
  
James seemed to know that I was trying to seduce him. No, not just seduce him, that'd be too easy. All I'd have to do is ask, and he'd sleep with me. I want to be on top and dominant. I want him to beg. And, knowing him, he won't give in that easily.  
  
I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. There was a fluffy white towel sitting next to the sink and I grabbed it and hung it next to the shower. I turned on the water and pulled off my pajamas. I tossed them onto the stool by the shower, and they magically folded themselves. Pulling off my knickers, I stepped under the hot water and shut the door. Tilting my head back, I let the water run the length of my hair. Relaxing, I started singing to myself.  
  
[James's POV]  
  
I woke up rather early the next morning. It was about 5:45 and I was already awake. I don't usually wake up until I absolutely have to. But I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I rolled out of my huge bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Lily was already in there, with her back towards me, unaware of my presence. Smirking, I watched her pull off her pajamas. Feasting on her delicious curves with my eyes, I was sorely disappointed that her back was turned. She pulled off her monkey-print knickers and a grin twitched at the corners of my mouth. Damn she had a nice ass. She stepped into the shower, and I could no longer see her form. Good thing too, I was getting aroused and it was too early for a hard on. I grabbed a towel and started my own shower.  
  
I had just stepped into the shower when I heard her voice drift and echo around the tiled bathroom. Washing myself, I listened to her melodious voice.  
  
"Can someone tell me what is happening to me, Why am I so misunderstood? Why can't they see? Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel That I used to be.  
  
They say I'll understand it all in good time, But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind, I'm going crazy with this push me pull me, Caught between wrong and right.  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me, I wanna be someone they don't want me to be, The moral of the story is I got no choice, I must not chase the boys."  
  
I smirked at the lyrics because they fit her so well. Finishing my shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. Evans was still in her shower. I rolled my eyes, girls and their long showers. Just then, I heard the water shut off and the shower door open. I turned around to see a very surprised Lily Evans.  
  
[Third Person]  
  
Lily shut off the water and stepped out, pulling her towel around her. The first thing she saw was James, standing there with only a towel draped loosely around his waist. She was caught by surprise and gaped at him. His hair was wet and falling in his eyes. Lily's eyes roamed over his chest; there were drops of water sliding down. Quidditch had obviously done him good, he had a firm six-pack, but he wasn't bulky like a football player. She looked up into his eyes and found him smirking at her. Gods, that smirk was so sexy.  
  
James smirked as he felt Lily check him out. He had seen her staring at his chest, and he let his eyes wander over her as well. Her skin was milky white and flawless. Her hair was darker than normal and it framed her lovely face and plastered against her shoulders. A look of pure astonishment was etched on her features.  
  
"Morning, Miss Evans," he drawled.  
  
Lily got a hold of herself and answered, "Good morning, Mr. Potter."  
  
An awkward silence followed, and James grinned again. "I'll leave you to get dressed," he said before exiting.  
  
Lily made sure James had left before drying herself with the towel. She didn't want him to see her naked, not yet. She performed a quick drying spell on her hair. She dragged a comb through the mass of strands and let it hang loosely around her face. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then put on a bit of makeup. A thin strip of eyeliner outlined her eyes, and a touch of mascara accentuated the sparkling greenness of her eyes. Lily swept a light coat of lip gloss across her lips and glanced in the mirror one last time. Satisfied with her appearance, she pulled on her school robes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
[in the Great Hall]  
  
James watched as Lily entered the Great Hall. He wondered if she'd make another move.  
  
"Hello, earth to Prongs," said Remus Lupin, waving his hand up and down in front of James's face.  
  
"Huh?" said James intelligently. "Oh, sorry Moony."  
  
"You're really out of it today, man," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Peter Pettigrew. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, nothing, Wormtail," said James. "What class do we have first?"  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherin," groaned Remus.  
  
James, however, grinned. "You think we should give our friend Snivellus a back to school welcome?"  
  
"But it's the first day of class," Peter Pettigrew piped up. "You can't get a detention on the first day."  
  
"Says who?" challenged James. "We ought to be allowed to express our enthusiasm at seeing our dear classmate after so long. After all, we have to welcome him on behalf of Padfoot, since he's not here to do it himself."  
  
Remus pursed his lips together. "Have fun."  
  
[in Potions class]  
  
Professor Enplase cleared his throat to get the class's attention.  
  
"Now class," he said slowly, emphasizing each word. "This is a very advanced N.E.W.T level course. The subtle science and exact art of potion making is difficult to the majority of the magical population. Though you are in this class, it does not mean that you will excel. Today we will be brewing Veritaserum, a complex Truth Potion. You will be working in pairs that I will assign. We will not be testing this potion as the consequences are highly dangerous."  
  
The professor unrolled a long sheet of parchment on his desk. "The pairs will be as following. Malfoy and Pettigrew. Lupin and Snape. Goyle and Bulstrode." The list continued on and on. Finally, the professor announced. "Potter, Evans, the Head Boy and Girl are required to work together by order of the headmaster."  
  
Grinning to himself, James sauntered over to Lily. Lily smiled at him and scooted over so he had room on the bench. "Hey Potter," her voice was husky and sexy. He only nodded in reply and they set to work on their potion.  
  
When finished, Lily bottled it up and brought it up to the front desk. Setting the bottle down, she headed back towards James. As she reached him, she pretended to *accidentally* knock a quill off the desk. Bending down to give James a good view of her backside, she went to pick it up. James almost laughed aloud at her bluntness. Lily came up to see an amused look on James face.  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"You," he replied. He leaned forward and teasingly bit her lower lip. The large cauldron hid them from prying eyes, so James continued to tease her. He breathed lightly on her neck, trailing his mouth from just beneath her ear down to where her robes began, his lips just barely touching her skin. His heated breath sent shivers down Lily's spine.  
  
Just as Lily was about to retaliate, Professor Enplase called out, "Potter, Evans, where's your sample?"  
  
"It's on the desk, professor," said James innocently. The bell rang, and James winked at Lily before sweeping out of the room.  
  
A/N: good? bad? should I keep going? should I drop it? please please please please review!!! 


	4. Ch 4: Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Lily, or any other of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, few as they are!!  
  
[in Arithmancy]  
  
"Lily Evans!" Professor Tearus barked out. "Would you please stop glaring at Mr. Potter for one second and pay attention."  
  
Lily blinked and looked up at the livid professor. "Sorry, Professor," she muttered.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," the professor said crisply. "And detention at 8 o' clock tonight for you, Miss Evans."  
  
Sullenly, Lily nodded. James flashed a grin at her from across the room, behind Professor Tearus's back. Lily glared in return. Unabashed, James turned cheerfully back to his notes.  
  
[in the Common Room]  
  
James groaned and stretched, loosening his stiff muscles. He was dead tired. Right after dinner, he had the first Quidditch practice of the season. Though Sirius was his friend, James had to admit that he was a slave driver. Being Captain of the Gryffindor team must've gone to his head. Then, after a grueling 2 hours of practice, James had a monstrous pile of homework to complete. All his professors, as usual, were overly generous in handing out assignments. James glanced at the clock. Was it 11 already? He dragged himself into the bathroom to take a shower. He still had some material to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he'd do that later.  
  
Lily climbed through the portrait hole; she'd just finished detention. It wasn't all that bad. Professor Tearus had made her organize his filing cabinet. She was supposed to do it by hand, and she did, while the professor was watching. After hours of grading papers, he left her to finish up. A quick spell later, Lily was finished. She headed up towards her room to take a shower. She was about to go in, when she heard James exit the bathroom. An evil grin spread across her face as she started brainstorming revenge.  
  
James sank into a couch, and picked up the heavy volume next to him. Flipping through the pages, he found what he wanted and began to read.  
  
Lily silently opened her door a crack, and saw James reading on a couch. He was wearing Muggle jeans again and a button-up shirt. It was lazily fastened and wrinkled. His hair was damp, and he looked so relaxed. It seemed a pity to disturb him, but then Lily remembered that he had gotten her a detention. Smiling wickedly, she descended the stairs softly.  
  
James was in the middle of a sentence, when suddenly, someone plucked the book right out of his hands. "Hey," he protested. A slim finger touched his lips, silencing them. It was Lily, in an outfit similar to the one he saw her in on the first day of school.  
  
"Hello James," she said. Her voice was a seductive half-whisper. She straddled him, one knee on either side of his thighs.  
  
James eyed Lily oddly. "May I have my book back, please?" he said.  
  
"No," Lily replied shortly. "I know far more interesting things that you could be doing right now."  
  
"Oh?" his voice carried a tone of mocking challenge. He knew what she wanted, and he didn't mind giving it to her. "Like what?"  
  
"Like this," said Lily and smashed her lips against his. He kept his lips closed and his hands still. After a bit, Lily became impatient. She growled against his mouth and her tongue snaked out, slithering between his lips.  
  
Inside, James was laughing. She was so easy to tease. He caressed her tongue with his. He twitched a bit when he felt her cold hands come in contact with the skin of his neck. Slowly, her icy hands traced down his chest.  
  
Lily almost cackled with glee. The freezing charm she'd put on her hands seemed to be turning him on. She pulled away from his lips and whispered a spell, then tossed her wand aside. At an agonizingly slow pace, she began to unbutton his shirt, one at a time.  
  
James bit back a moan as Lily's cold hands finished with the buttons of his shirt and traced up his abs.  
  
With her hands, Lily admired the nice figure James had. She let her hands roam across his chest, flicking her fingers gently against his nipples. When she finished exploring, she slid her fingertips back down to trace the waistband of his boxers that stuck out over his jeans.  
  
James sucked in his breath as he felt himself get aroused. Damn, this girl was turning him on, and she hadn't even done anything. She was wearing way too much. He wanted to see her, to touch her. Gods, he wanted her. James tried to lift his hands, but found his arms paralyzed.  
  
Lily laughed. "Sorry honey," she said. "It's my turn now, you have to wait yours."  
  
James swallowed another moan as she cruelly grinded her hips into his.  
  
Lily felt his erection against her thigh. Now was a good time to stop. She climbed off of him and straightened herself. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said cheerfully. "Night, Jamie dear, sweet dreams." She patted the bulge in his jeans fondly before slinking off towards her room, an extra sway in her hips. She picked up her wand on the way, and when she was just about to enter her room, she turned and muttered a countercharm and James had full control over his arms again.  
  
*Shit, that girl is good* he thought. *Ah crap, now I have to take another shower.a cold one this time*  
  
[Later.]  
  
After taking a cold shower, James walked silently to Lily's room. Her door was locked, but a simple spell quickly fixed that.  
  
"Alohomora."  
  
She was lying on her bed, asleep. She looked like an angel when she slept. Her silk pajamas fell softly against her curves. Long tresses of auburn hair were spread beneath her head, contrasting sharply with the crisp white pillowcase. Looking at her innocent sleeping form, James allowed himself a wicked grin. He whispered a spell that bound her wrists together above her head with invisible ropes. Gently, he slipped the comforter that covered her to the side. Running his callused hand down the side of her face, he woke her.  
  
Lily was shocked to find James looming above her. Before she could say a word, he muttered a spell, and her voice was gone. She tried to move her arms, but found them locked above her head. Grinning at her, James moved his hands down her silky smooth skin.  
  
James traced his hands over her features and down her neck. His hand ran over her top and massaged her breast through her silk pajamas. He felt her nipple harden against his fingertips. Laughing softly, he placed both hands around her waist. He slid them both down to caress her hips.  
  
Lily leaned her head back into her pillow and sighed contentedly. Gods, he was talented with his hands. She almost moaned aloud before catching herself when he tugged roughly at her pants. She opened her eyes to look at him. His gaze was locked on her, amusement behind those sapphire eyes. He kept eye contact with her as one warm hand cupped her womanhood. He smirked at her tiny gasp. Still smirking, he stroked her through her knickers. Lily wriggled beneath his touch, but he knelt on either side of her and held her legs tightly together between his own. James hooked his fingers under the waistband of Lily's knickers. A strangled gasp rose in Lily's throat as, seemingly, with only a flick of his wrists, James tore her knickers in two and threw them aside.  
  
Lily glared daggers at him as James continued his work between her thighs. James trailed his fingertips along her inner thighs and stroked the bundle of nerves hidden in Lily's folds with his thumb. Against her wishes, Lily was wet and slick with desire. Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he was good at this. Continuing to stroke her, James found Lily's warm, wet entrance. He swept a finger around the surface of it, and was just about to slip it in, when he abruptly pulled back.  
  
"Revenge is sweeter than candy," he said, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. He tugged the blanket that he had tossed aside over Lily's half naked form, not bothering to remove the spell he'd cast on her; he'd do it in the morning. He smiled almost lovingly at Lily.  
  
"Good night, Princess." 


	5. Ch 5: Rejected

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Lily, or any other of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: eep! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy lately and I'm suffering from a strong bout of writer's block. I did, however, manage to write this next bit, even if it is pretty short.  
  
[Third Person]  
  
Silent tears of frustration flowed down Lily's face. Damn that bastard Potter. She inched her way to the edge of her bed. Stretching herself so she could reach her nightstand, Lily groped around for her wand. Her fingers came into contact with the slim piece of wood. She whispered a counter curse, and freed her wrists. Bringing her sore arms down, she rubbed the circulation back into her stiff limbs. Grumbling to herself, Lily tugged on her knickers and pajama pants before collapsing onto her bed.  
  
[The next morning]  
  
James woke up to the loud voice of his magical alarm clock.  
  
"TIME TO WAKE UP JAMIE! RISE AND SHINE JAMESIE-POO! TIME TO GET TO CLASS! BE SURE TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR PROFESSORS!" it screeched.  
  
James groaned and rolled over. Scooping up the trinket his mother had bought for him back in 1st year, he chucked it against the wall. Underestimating his own strength, James found himself staring at small fragments of what used to be a clock. Shrugging, James repaired it with a flick of his wand and headed towards Lily's room.  
  
He found Lily sleeping on top of her covers, with her arms already free and her clothes back on.  
  
"Clever little wench," he chuckled fondly to himself.  
  
James winced when he saw the angry red marks on her wrists. He lifted both her hands and inspected the raw lines where his invisible ropes had rubbed against her delicate skin. Tenderly, he trailed his fingers over the redness. Gently lifting her wrists to his mouth, he brushed his lips lightly against them.  
  
"Sorry, Lily," he whispered, before quietly exiting the room.  
  
Lily's eyes fluttered open, and she furrowed her brow in confusion. Was this James Potter being gentle? Now there was something you didn't see every day.  
  
[Lily's POV]  
  
I woke up this morning to a sharp sting in my wrists where the ropes had bound me last night. I opened my eyes to see James looking sorrowfully at my wrists. He whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Sorry, Lily."  
  
I didn't know that James knew how to apologize. Then he kissed my wrists and left. Needless to say, I immediately assumed that he was drunk or something. He looked sober to me, though. Oh well, whatever. Even the evilest of beings have to have their random spasms of niceness.  
  
A few moments after he left, I went into the bathroom to prepare myself. I took a quick shower and washed my hair.  
  
I inspected my reflection in the mirror; I looked exactly like I felt, tired. I still looked pretty good, but not up to my normal standards. I didn't look drunk or like I just had sex, there was just this droopy look about me. I decided that I really didn't care. I didn't put on any makeup and left my hair down to just dry naturally.  
  
I don't really remember anything specific happening today. I was so tired; I just kind of floated through the day. Amazingly, none of my teachers snapped at me to pay attention or asked me questions.  
  
I skipped dinner. After my last class, I made my way to the Heads' common room and collapsed onto a couch.  
  
[Third Person]  
  
After dinner, James headed back towards his room. Entering the common room that he and Lily shared, he found her sprawled out on a couch. Grinning widely, he made his way to his room.  
  
James shrugged off his robes and washed himself up. For the first time in his life, he performed a drying spell on his hair. He was pleased with the results; his hair wasn't messy and untamed like it usually was. Instead, the black strands fell lazily over his eyes and around his face, giving him a dreamy yet sexy look. Pulling on a pair of loose khaki pants and a black button up shirt, he went back to the common room in search of Lily.  
  
Lily was still sleeping on the couch. He perched himself lightly on the edge of the couch next to her. He whispered a spell, waking her, and with deadly accuracy, threw his wand back into his room.  
  
Lily rolled over, blinking groggily. "James?" she muttered.  
  
"That's my name," he replied, smirking at her.  
  
Lily stared at him; there was something different about him, but what? James watched her stare at him. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her face, and she reached out and brushed a couple strands of hair out of his face. James laughed at her and she leaned back into the couch.  
  
"Like it?" he asked.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not bad," she answered. "Depends on your taste."  
  
"Do you like it?" James asked again, leaning in so his face was inches from hers.  
  
"I already told you, it's not bad," replied Lily. She knew that James was fishing for compliments, but she wasn't going to take the bait. It was, after all, her turn in their game.  
  
"Just 'not bad'?" he questioned. "Maybe I can change your mind on that one."  
  
Lily prepared herself as he reached behind her head, bringing her lips up to his. She had to time this just right. A second before his lips brushed hers; she turned her head slightly, so that he kissed her cheek instead. Lily cheered inwardly; she didn't think she'd be able to do it. If her timing had been slightly off, or she'd given in to her physical desires, she would've lost this round.  
  
James was thoroughly surprised; no girl had so bluntly turned away like that. He knew that she wouldn't mind if they had kissed, so why did she turn away?  
  
"Sorry James," she explained. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
Lily Evans, the school slut, not in the mood?!  
  
Lily rose and walked to her room, putting the slightest hint of extra sway in her hips, leaving a bewildered James sitting by himself in the common room. 


	6. ChristmasSpecial

*Christmas*Special*  
  
A/N: This smutlet was written in honor of the Christmas season. It has nothing to do with the plot of my current story whatsoever. Of course, the characters are still Harry Potter characters, and do not belong to me. Repeat: these characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wonder if she knows how many people would die to be her right now. By the way, this section contains graphic situations; if you know what I mean, so if you don't want to scar your poor virgin minds, then don't read it! Anyways, onward ho!  
  
[James is waiting for Lily in his dorm; they have an appointment to keep]  
  
James lay on top of his bed, pulling his arms up behind his head. He leaned back into the soft mattress and closed his eyes. He sat up at the sound of his door opening, closing, then being locked. He sucked in his breath appreciatively when he saw Lily slink in.  
  
She was wearing a Santa dress. It was a red dress, with fluffy white edges at the cuffs and at the hem. It was shorter than short and had a low neckline. Her outfit showed off her long, slender legs, and her perfect breasts. She kicked off her strapped heels, threw off her Santa hat and sauntered over to where James lay.  
  
"Hey baby," she whispered huskily. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"It's not Christmas yet," answered James. "Not till tomorrow."  
  
"Then how bout you tell me what you want?" suggested Lily.  
  
James chuckled; she could not have been more bluntly obvious. But he decided to give her what she wanted, since he wanted it too. "You," he answered, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
James's tongue immediately plunged into Lily's mouth to meet her own. Their tongues began a battle for dominance as they pulled each other's clothes off. Lily's delicate fingers struggled with the buttons on James's shirt. Getting impatient, she yanked it off with one fierce tug. Sniggering into Lily's mouth, James brought his hands up to her breasts. He brushed his fingers lazily over the neckline of her dress, knowing that it'd drive her crazy. Sure enough Lily moaned into his lips and brought her own hands up to cover James's, making him squeeze her breasts.  
  
Gently, James massaged Lily through the fabric before suddenly pulling it up and over her head, exposing the bare skin; she hadn't worn a bra. He moved his mouth away from hers and traced kisses down her neck and between her breasts. Carefully flicking his tongue over her nipple, he smiled when it hardened. Taking the other breast in his hand, he kneaded it and pinched her other nipple, causing it to harden as well. He caught her breast in his mouth and suckled on it, then switching and giving the same treatment to her other breast. He trailed kisses down her body, swirled his tongue inside her bellybutton, and then traced his tongue back up to her mouth.  
  
Lily kissed him quickly on the lips and then reached for his pants. She unbuttoned them and sharply pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers and her in her knickers. She leaned in and kissed him again, dipping her nimble fingers into his boxers. He gasped slightly when she took him in her hands and started stroking him. She turned him in her hands, kissing him all the while. When she had brought him almost to climax, she stopped and stepped back.  
  
James glared at her playfully and shoved her onto the bed. "You little vixen," he muttered fondly.  
  
"You know you like it," she retorted cheekily.  
  
Growling, James leaped onto her and ripped of her knickers. He spread her legs part and stuck a finger into her. Placing his mouth over his, he added another finger and slid them furiously in and out of Lily, causing her to moan in pleasure. Just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. Lily looked up at him curiously. A malevolent smirk spread across his features and he spread her legs wider before kneeling between them. He gently licked her most sensitive spot, and grinned when she shuddered in delight. Plunging his tongue between her folds, James skillfully brought her to climax and sucked up all her juices.  
  
Panting heavily, Lily sat up and eased herself from underneath James. When she had regained her breath, she whispered, "My turn."  
  
Pouncing on him, Lily lightly kissed the head of his penis and then slid his entire length into her mouth. She sucked hard on him, grazing her teeth softly across him. As he neared his climax, Lily applied pressure on him with her teeth, causing him to explode in her mouth.  
  
James clutched the sheets tightly in his fists as he came violently. When his body had finished its spasms, he seized Lily and tossed her roughly onto the mattress. An animalistic growl escaped his lips and he positioned himself between Lily's thighs. Without warning, he plunged into her roughly and started a hard, fast rhythm.  
  
Lily gasped sharply when she felt James suddenly enter her. She got over the initial shock of his roughness fairly quickly and jerked her hips up to meet his pace. Lust and passion rang through the air as they moved together. Lily came first, screaming James's name. Her tight sheath gripping James was too much; he came soon after her, crying her name.  
  
The two lovers collapsed onto the bed next to each other. Lily turned so her back was to James and snuggled into his chest. James cleaned the sheets with a quick wave of his wand and pulled the blankets over both their naked bodies. Burying his head in Lily's auburn locks of hair, he whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Lily replied, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," said James. 


End file.
